Do you want a lollipop?
by SomethingBeautifullyBrutal
Summary: "Ne, Hinata, you like candy right?" In the end, Naruto was undecided on whether or not he actually wanted the lollipop


2 figures walked side by side down the paths of the busy streets, arguing with little issue, teasing and playfulness thick on their voices.

"My teeth are killing me!" The blonde screamed in a muffle, holding his cheek. He squinted in the light and shivered gently against the winter breeze that seemed to run through his body. Even his thick orange jumpsuit was incapable of keeping him warm in this temperature

"You shouldn't eat so many sweets then! I mean, you're eating right now!" The pink kunoichi berated him, pointing out the lollipop stick that stuck out his mouth. He scrunched his face up in response which quickly dropped due to a pain in his mouth

"You have it then!" he offered, sliding the candy out from between his lips before thrusting it in her direction, to which she recoiled, watching in disgust as his saliva made the hard candy glisten in the sunlight

"That's just disgusting." She stated with a scowl, before sighing and shaking her head "I have to go now Naruto, I need to see Tsunade about the latest mission. Don't do anything stupid." She scowled at him again which made him stick his tongue out and turn his head, crossing his arms after he put his lolly back in his mouth.

He continued to walk slowly down the street by himself, clutching his cheek, pain apparent on his face as he sucked his candy. His eyes were squinting down at the ground as he made his way through the town.

His lack of awareness had caused him to bump into multiple trees and trip over various things such as dogs, almost causing him to fall over until a loose chicken had caused him to panic and stumble head first into a tree.

The dazed boy sat there for a few seconds and let the events sink in before grabbing his forehead and shouting in pain, writhing and kicking his legs in pain.

"N...Naruto-kun?" a quiet voice whispered to his left, causing him to look up with a small frown plastered on his face, his left hand clutching his cheek and his right hand grabbing his forehead

"Ne..? Hinata?" His frowned stayed but his eyebrow rose in confusion

"A...Are you... o-okay?" she managed to push out from behind her hands, which idly played with each other in front of her face

"Other than the toothache, the headache and the boredom, I'm fantastic." He said with the anger the tree had given him along with his injury. His tone made the small girl flinch and noticing this, Naruto sighed, feeling he had taken his anger out on her

He chuckled slightly, catching her attention and scratched the back of his head "Gomen... Hinata, I'm just kinda angry at the moment y'know? My tooth's being a pain the ass and that trip didn't help!"

She nodded in acknowledgement, avoiding eye contact with the taller teen, in fear of falling to her knees and losing consciousness. Over time her feelings had grown stronger, though unfortunately, so had Narutos' obliviousness. Though she had nowhere near enough confidence to talk to her idle on her own whim, she was glad that missions had caused them to become more than just strangers, and they had hit the fine line between acquaintances and friends.

"Hey..." he started, his hand cupping his chin, a single finger extending and contracting along his jaw line "You like sweets right?" he pointed at her with a large grin on his face, she looked up at him quickly due to the surprise and took a step back, the eye contact itself make her blush a deep scarlet "I mean, you're always eating those sticky bun things."

"H...Hai, m-my Cinnamon rolls.." she nodded, trying to break the eye contact, but couldn't rip herself away from the deep pools of blue which glimmered and shone with the lights of the sun, each second her face growing a darker shade of red

"W-e-l-l" he sang, raising his eyebrow suggestively and leaning towards her, causing to take another step back "How'd you like a lolly?!" he grinned brightly at her, pointing his lollipop at her

She looked beyond confused but took the lollipop and held it by its stick in her hand and stared at it. She didn't want to reject it and cause Naruto to feel let down or something along those lines, nor did she want to lose this opportunity of bonding with the love of her life.

He noticed her confused look and poked her arm gently, causing her to jump and her face to flush

"Ne... You're meant to like... eat it, y'know? Like, suck it." She stared at him again unable to find any words to say to him, shock of the touch freezing her in place

He gave her a strange look in return and decided he would have to demonstrate, grabbing her hand and lifting it to his mouth, parting his lips to suck the candy. He then popped it out of his mouth and pushed it towards her, smiling at her warmly.

She hesitantly let him push it closer to her before she popped the candy into her mouth, the combination of the hard candy and the prankster's saliva covering her tongue in an odd flavour. She grew red at the thought and looked down.

Naruto laughed at her reaction and patted her on the shoulder. "I didn't know you liked sweets that much!" He chortled scratching his head once more, thinking her red face was due to her love of the sugar. "You should really eat less candy though; it's probably why you get sick so often."

She continued to suck her new food, looking at him with a surprised look "W-what?"

"Eating too much candy is probably why you're always fainting and red faced. You probably lack iron and that stuff you get eating meat, y'know, pro-greens."

"P-proteins..." She corrected in a muffled and hushed voice, making him grin wildly at her, her face growing red and smiling gently back

"That's it!" he chuckled again "You're really smart Hinata!" He looked at her again and his eyes soon squinted in confusion. He trailed his eyes up and down her face. Her skin was a pale porcelain white and her eyes looked to be 2 mid-November full moons, white and violet blended in perfection, her dark black hair lazily flowing down her back and shoulders, trimmed into full fringe

A small twinge of red made itself present on Naruto's cheeks and he cocked his head gently

"Ne, Hinata?" she looked at him and nodded, still sucking her lollipop which had quickly dwindled. "When did you get... pretty?"

She choked on her hard candy and stared at him incredulously, her face now dizzy from his words and the blood which had rushed to it

"W...what? She choked out, it was hardly audible

"Ne, you know, you're really pretty now? You're not like, Sakura pretty; you're a different kind of pretty, but a prettier pretty. If that makes sense?" The boy seemed to have found no awkwardness stating this, seeing as he had actually confused himself with his own reasoning. He stood there and tried to calculate it in his head as the pale teenage girl watched him with an open mouth, the lollipop getting closer to falling out

Did he just say that? Did she hear him correctly? She was pretty to him? Not only that but prettier than Sakura no less, the girl he had longed for for years. Does that mean... Naruto COULD like her?

She shook her head and nodded vigorously, trying to hide to red face which was now burning

"H-Hai! I know what you mean!" She said louder than she had wanted to, clicking Naruto out of his own little world, causing him to smile again, a small red returning to his cheeks  
"See! I knew you were smart Hinata!" he exclaimed hugging her tightly, her smile exploding into a small laugh

He looked down slightly, and his eyes glittered slightly with mischief. Hinata noticed this but made no movement, curious as to what he was planning. She watched him slowly lean down as he held her, his lips seemingly getting closer to hers. Her eyes widened before she quickly closed them and scrunched her face up, either waiting for impact or trying to stop herself from fainting before she felt it

A strange tugging at her teeth?

She opened her eyes to witness Naruto stealing the lollipop from her mouth with his own, her body tensing in confusion.

She pulled gently back as a reflex, creating a small tug of war between to the two of them until Naruto's toothache kicked back in, causing his face to twitch in pain, his head cocking back as a natural reaction, making the frail girl on the other side of the stick fly forward towards the teen boy

Naruto ungracefully fell to his backside, landing instantly on his elbows to prop himself up and get up quickly but he didn't quite plan on the girl that fell on top of his lap.

They opened their eyes after the crash to find themselves lip locked, both red faced and wide eyed, Hinata sitting up quickly on Naruto's lap, her hand touching her lip in embarrassment and shock. She wanted to run away and hide herself from him; she must look like an idiot. Her thoughts were distracted by his voice, amazement and slight concern laced in his words

"Ne, Hinata, you really need to cut down on the candy, you're sweeter than the lollipop!"


End file.
